Misunderstood
by ChibiHarika
Summary: Formally known as No Meaning In Life. REVISED! Ryou one-shot. (!)Warnings: Suicide.


Misunderstood  
  
A/N  
  
A one-shot about Ryou's feelings,and a suicide.  
  
Warnings/Notes: Suicide. REVISED!! It use to be named No Meaning In Life, but I revised it to 'Misunderstood' because it sounds much better and speaks a lot more.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Summary: A one-shot about Ryou. Suicide. REVISED!! Gosh, so much better than the first version. v,v I'm glad I revised it, the first one stunk really badly! Admit it people!!  
  
--------------------  
  
The voice screamed in my head, that malicious voice I knew so well. I cluched my head in both hands and screamed a deaf-tone scream. I ran into my room, the only place I know I can find seclusion, and the vice stops. Panting heavily as sweat bead rolled down my forehead, I stare hesitantly and frighteningly at the heavy item of gold hanging at my neck.  
  
Me? Destined? To live and be attached to insanity itself? Why me? We are so very different, him and I. The exact opposite of one another. Positive and negative energies, and when these energies clash together, or even in the slightest contact, they both will die... And that's how I feel. Whenever in the same space as him, I feel as though I was dieing a slow, painful death. And with him living in the depths of my mind how can I not but feel like he was ripping a piece of my heart with every word he spoke? It was horrifying and painful. The only way I know how to end it, is to kill it. To relieve myself of this pain, to kill myself, just to kill another living spirit inside of my body? It was like murder... I took a shuddering breath. No! He killed many more than a man should be allowed to kill. He should repent for what he has done, I told myself firmly, yet in a way, I didn't believe my own thoughts... But if I kill myself, I will destroy him as well... It's the only way... It's-It's... the only way I know how... I was a burden to him anyways, I thought and smiled bitterly. There is no need or use of me here in this world, I know.  
  
Everyone plays a role in the replay of the events of the past as Isis had said. But what is mine? A hikari? A vessel? A host? All things in benefit to Bakura... I feel so used... so violated now... Using my body;for him?! One of the main characters in the said play to be acted out?! They use me, his look-a-like, so-called hikari, just in order to release his soul from the Millennium Ring and let him enslave me?!  
  
Tears had formed in my eyes too long ago, but I had yet to shed them, until now...I looked up with glistening streams of tears rolling down my pale cheeks and whispered in such a low tone, I couldn't even hear my own inner voice,"Escape... is... death... In order..." I took an audible gulp,"In order for me to relieve myself and the world of Bakura, in order to relieve the world of my uselessness, I will have to die... But hopefully, not in vain..." I picked up a gleaming knife, as tiny scenes of my life passed before my tear-filled eyes...  
  
I cried even more now, but they were not tears of sadness, but tears of happiness... and regret. Because before I even realized my true role in the play, I had ended it. Scarlet liquid dripped from my hands as they rested limply on the hilt og the knife. The blade exposed was gleaming with my blood, staining the once stainless blade. But, ironically enough, the knife belonged to Bakura himself.  
  
My eyes widened, I could hear it gain... Faintly, but it was still there... that same malicious laughter that I so despised and loathed. Oh, how I hated that noise with a passion. But, I thought, at least I won't have to hear it any longer to wherever my afterlife may be.  
  
#Normal P. O. V.#  
  
"No..."  
  
Ryou looked up with pained eyes, startled. He was even more startled at who it was, and what he was doing.  
  
"You're wrong... so terribly wrong..." the person whispered sadly. His head was hung down with his bangs falling over his face.  
  
"B-Bakura...?" Ryou whispered with shock clearly in his voice.  
  
Bakura fell to his knees in front of Ryou. He looked up tentively, his see-through face was as pale as ever. But there was something unfamiliar shown deep within Bakura's eyes... They were soft and gentle chocolate brown eyes, much like his own. And they held... tears... But why? Ryou wanted to know, he has nothing to cry for. It was so disturbing... Bakura's eyes didn't hold the insanity Ryou feared most, and it scared him even more. Did he cry for Ryou...? Was it because Bakura was upset with what Ryou has done to himself...? Ryou blinked as his vision dimmed all of the sudden. Trying to regain control of himself, Ryou was about to dip forward when Bakura materialized instantly and caught him.  
  
Ryou had lost consciousness as Bakura held him tightly to his chest, his tearing never ending. "I'm sorry, my Hikari... But you died in vain..." He saw the knife inside of Ryou through his blurry vision and took a firm grasp of it. Making a firm decision within himself, he pulled, he pulled hard and fast. Blood splattered over Ryou and some droplets on himself. His crying never ceasing as he took it into the air, and into himself. He gasped in pain as his tears glistened with sparkles. A beautiful sight, he thought, the sight of his blood and sparkling tears gave him a depressing yet joyful feeling. He smiled as he fell slowly, his vision dimming into darkness.  
  
"_This is for you... my Tenshi..._"  
  
Owari  
  
--------------------  
  
Umm... strange ending? -;; Uhh... yeah, I know. But it looks more better now and it's longer. I like tis revised version better. Also, I made Bakura sound so cruel in the original, I wanted to sow he had a sensitive side as well. Also, I kind of gotten use to the fact that the Yami's and Yugi's are two seperate people, not one sharing half a soul. All they do is share a body. Shrugs  
  
RR! =-=  
  
Harika Huynh 


End file.
